


The Advetures of the Reincarnated

by Grayiron



Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarCraft, Stargate SG-1, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter or Samantha "Sam" Carter gets reincarnated as a Zerg Drone. Still retaining their free will. Just as they figure out where they are a portal/rift/tare opens up and they fall through into another reality and so starts the adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advetures of the Reincarnated

Disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the recognizable ideas, characters, places, etc. etc. in this story they all belong to their respective owners.

This is a challenge and if this site dos not allow challenges to be posted I will turn this into a story just let me know.  
Challenge rules:1:Harry Potter or Samantha "Sam" Carter gets reincarnated as a Zerg Drone during The Queen of Blades first rule.  
2:Don't care when they died in their respective show/book series.  
3:The portal/rift/tare they fell through either takes them to a Stargate reality (Sam cant go here), or the World of Warcraft game universe, or the Elder Scrolls game universe  
4:Both of them have played or watched the show (in Harry's case for the Stargate reality)  
5:They do not bow to anybody. They are their one independent faction.

6:They retain their memories and freewill  
7:They are the Overmind of their of all the Zerg the make.

Sites that have info on the respective shows/books/games:  
World of Warcraft sites: http://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main  
http://thottbot.com/  
Harry Potter site: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page  
Stargate sites: http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate_Wiki  
http://hhlittleleague.org/10/stargate-ships-schematics  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starships_in_Stargate  
StarCraft sites: http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/StarCraft_Wiki  
http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/  
The Elder Scrolls sites: http://www.elderscrolls.com/  
http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Elder_Scrolls_Wiki


End file.
